Nakah Knaz
Nakah Knaz is the green-haired and currently oldest living descendant of the Knaz bloodline, a family of gnomes that house great wizards, engineers and warlocks. Nakah is a highly intelligent, yet extremely naive mind and a creative and innovative designer. He is a very skilled engineer and while he wasn't as skilled as his older brother in the arcane arts, he is also a fine magician and excels in Technomancy and Cyromancy. He is very curious, sometimes to his downfall, and loves exploring Stormwind City and meeting the interesting people it has to offer only to convince them to follow him into portals leading to dangerous locations for exciting adventures or exotic expeditions. He is the leader of the Knaz Exploration Team and married to the Gilnean woman Amelia Knaz, who is pregnant with his first-born child. Being the eldest living of his bloodline, Nakah is entrusted to hold onto the Knaz Key which was passed on since the first of his name, Abner Knaz. Rumors have it that this well renowned engineer disapeared yet again from society, apparently preparing for something big in his small family home in the Storm Peaks of Northrend. Description Nakah Knaz quickly made his presence in Stormwind City known and even a lot of people who have not personally met the eccentric gnome have heard his name or of his 'Exploration Team' and the crazy adventures they embark on. Nakah is a brilliant engineer and skilled magician but one of his most prominent traits is an extreme naivety that often gets him in trouble and sparks his curious and adventurous nature. His most popular and prized creation is his T-9 Robotic Assistance Unit (Roleplayed by Tulky), a robotic companion that serves many useful purposes. He is often also seen with one of his nephews Zubber or Fazlem Knaz, his fiance Ameila or one of his good friends, co-adventurers or a lot of the time someone he just met, armed with multiple and sometimes personal questions. He is around the average height of most male gnomes but a little pudgy, a little belly growing thanks to a little too many conjured strudels and other various sweets he consumes on a very regular basis. He is known to wear his own unique (and very green) outfit. Expensive green robes are styled with various gadgets he crafted himself and some items of clothing like his mechanical belt even have machinery engineered into them. He has thick green hair that curls at the front and a magnificent and regularly groomed beard of the same colour. He wears black stain-free gloves and boots and usually carries around a giant key with a bronze glow and powerful energy inside. He has green goggles that can glow and he also has a 'x-ray' setting, allowing him to survey for any concealed weapons and usually more than the targets, especially female, are comfortable with. Some of his inventions include a mech suit, two seater rocket, motorcycle. mechanostrider, various flying machines, a glider, wormhole generator and another assortment of gadgets that many would wonder if they were legal. He is generally a kind and very loyal and forgiving gnome with an insane flair for creativity, curiosity and adventure, he is almost always wearing a grin and open to new things. He is /very/ protective to what little family he has left. Although he has a good heart and is mostly harmless, his sanity is questionable. Biography Birth and Upbringing Nakah Knaz was born and raised in Gnomeragen to Cragger and Crinah Knaz the owners of KnazCo, a popular and very successful arcane engineering company and grew up with his older brother Zoscar and younger brother Slazlo. As a child he got up to a lot of mischief and although a charming and caring young gnome he had trouble keeping friends and made a lot of enemies when trying to get attention. He lived happily working for his father as an engineer at KnazCo and had a close relationship with his family. Fall of Gnomeregan When Gnomeregan fell due to irradiation the only members of the Knaz Family who made it out of the city alive were Nakah and his two nephews Zubber and Fazlem Knaz. They were exposed to a lot of radiation and some withstanding memory issues because of it. Nakah took the sons of his two brothers under his care and migrated to Ironforge with many more of his kind who escaped the city. They were helped by the Kegg family who let the three live with them until they were back on their feet. Seclusion Soon after migrating to Ironforge, Nakah bought a small lab in Tinker Town and isolated himself in there, locking the world out. Here he just invented all day and all night, refusing the company of his nephews or the Kegg family. His nephews, who lost memory of the majority of their childhood, soon forgot who he was too after the engineer secluded himself from society. Training in Dalaran Eventually, Arienn Kegg hired his priest friend Brother Arron to try and get through to Nakah and convince him to leave the lab. For whatever reason, Nakah eventually agreed to go with the priest to Dalaran where he started to design new and exciting projects and became quite a popular engineer in the city quickly. Aaron attempted to mentor the young gnome and although he learnt some valuable lessons, Nakah remained childish and crazy. The Cata Dimension Will edit more later. Knaz Exploration Team Will edit more later. Fan-art IMG_20131030_013142.jpg|By Zippiner dewdle.JPG|By Crith NakahKnaz_BySylvael.png|By Sylvael NakahByCrith1.jpg|By Crith TinkertonHaircirlByCrith1.jpg|By Crith 7890D1F2-CB83-43F5-A0C7-BCAB7D64FAA3.jpg|By Crith Nakah streamcapture.PNG|By Zippiner NakahByCrith-Unfinished.png|By Crith Category:Gnome Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Bloodline of Knaz